Where Are You, Young Master?
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: I love you, Ciel Phantomhive! The last Chapitre, UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

RIIIIING!

Sebastian menghela napas. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya bel itu berbunyi. Menundanya menyelesaikan sajian makan malam untuk sang majikan. Sebenarnya tidak seharusnya dan tidak biasanya Sebastian merasa keberatan akan perintah tuan mudanya. Tapi kelakuan Ciel yang aneh membuat Sebastian, yang seorang iblis, agak bergidik juga.

Sebastian berjalan di lorong lambat-lambat. Makan malam Ciel nyaris terlambat 30 menit karena ulah Ciel sendiri. Biasanya Ciel tak bisa mentolerir keterlambatan di jam malam, kan? Lagipula… tingkahnya dan bau tubuh tuannya yang biasanya berbau lembut, entah sejak kapan jadi menjijikkan. Aneh.

Sebastian berhenti di depan pintu kayu besar ruang kerja Ciel. Dia tak pernah bisa menduga akan ada apa dibaliknya. Tahu bahwa menebak-nebak jauh lebih membuatnya menderita, dia membuka pintu perlahan-lahan. Benar saja, sosok kecil itu langsung menerjangnya, memeluknya dengan erat, dan mengelus-eluskan pipinya di dada sang butler. Kalau Sebastian memang seorang manusia sesungguhnya, bisa dipastikan dia akan mati saat ini juga lantaran kehabisan napas.

"Sebastian…. Kenapa kau lama sekali?" kali ini Ciel, Ciel yang itu, merajuk dengan manja. Iya, memang. Entah dia salah makan apa, atau mungkin mabuk coklat, secara ajaib Ciel jadi sangat GENIT! Yang dia lakukan hanya bergelendot manja pada Sebastian sepanjang hari.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian sambil mencoba menghalau tuan mudanya dengan lembut. Sayangnya, mungkin saat itu Ciel lebih lengket daripada seekor lintah.

"Kau bisa membantuku jika kau menemaniku disini, Sebas~~"

"Saya sedang menyiapkan makan malam Anda, Tuan Muda. Apa Anda tidak lapar?"

"Aku tidak butuh makan malam. Aku butuh kau. Disini. Bersamaku. Ini perintah," Sebastian terenyak. Kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang selalu terdengar seperti lonceng penghipnotis, sekarang terasa sangat hambar di telinganya. Sebastian pura-pura tersenyum tapi sesungguhnya di balik senyum itu tersembunyi kecurigaan yang amat sangat pada sosok di pelukannya kini.

Lirikan Sebastian yang tajam, tidak lantas membuat pandangan tidak nyaman itu pergi darinya. Ciel malah terang-terangan memberinya ciuman jarak jauh. Sedari tadi, sejak Sebastian memutuskan untuk menemaninya saja, Ciel tak sekalipun menyentuh pekerjaannya. Yang dia lakukan hanya mengikuti Sebastian kemanapun dia bergerak. Sebastian memang mengelak untuk berdiri di samping sang tuan muda dengan alasan mau membereskan ruangan. Tapi selama itu pula Sebastian tahu bahwa mata sang tuan muda terpaku pada bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang tak seharusnya dilihat.

Sebastian juga tidak bodoh. Dia tidak akan menerima perlakuan seperti itu begitu saja. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak akan percaya bahwa Ciel bisa berubah tingkah seperti gay hanya dalam waktu satu malam. Terbersit curiga bahwa sosok itu sebenarnya adalah Grell Sutcliffe, shinigami sinting yang katanya – mau melahirkan bayinya. Tapi… bau sosok itu, dan segala hal pada dirinya sangatlah tuan muda. Lagipula kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Ciel, pasti dia akan meminta tolong. Dan satu hal yang tak bisa dipungkiri. Dia dan Ciel punya ikatan dan ikatan itulah yang akan selalu membuatnya tahu dimanapun Ciel berada. Jadi… apa maksudnya ini semua?

"Sebastian, aku ngantuk. Mari kita tidur. Kau tidur denganku ya, ya, ya!" Ciel bergelendot manja di lengan kekar Sebastian. Ajaib! Tuan mudanya sanggup tidak makan malam! Itulah sumber kecurigaan Sebastian yang lain.

"Yes, My Lord!"

Setelah Ciel berganti piyama, bocah itu langsung naik ke tempat tidur. Bukan untuk berbaring, melainkan berpose yang agak membuat Sebastian berkerut keningnya. Dia mengelus kasurnya dan memandang Sebastian dengan pandangan… mesum?

"Sini Sebastian... tidurlah bersamaku malam ini," ujarnya dengan suara manja yang… mendesah?

Senyum mengembang di bibir Sebastian. Lebih tepatnya seringai. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa makhluk apapun dihadapannya ini bukanlah tuan muda. Tuan muda tak akan bertingkah menjijikkan begini, bukan?

Melihat Sebastian yang masih berdiam diri, Ciel menarik tangan Sebastian kuat-kuat. Membuat butler itu terjatuh diatas tubuhnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah dan Sebastian bisa melihat anak itu menjilat bibirnya dengan cara yang amat membuatnya terganggu.

"Tuan Muda, saya tahu _Anda_ bermaksud untuk mempermainkan saya. Saya juga tahu bahwa _Anda _bukanlah Anda. Bagaimana _Anda_ bisa menjadi Anda, saya tidak tahu caranya. Tapi… ini tak akan bisa berbohong!" Sebastian membuka _eyepatch_ yang sedari tadi tidak dibuka Ciel. Mata itu, seperti mata yang lainnya, hanya berwarna biru. Tak ada _pentacle_ yang harusnya mengikat mereka berdua.

"Oh, oh! Sial!" seru Ciel. Seringaian Sebastian semakin lebar.

"Siapa kau? Kau harus mengaku karena kau tidak bisa lari kemana-mana! Dimana Tuan Muda yang asli?" Sebastian memegang kedua tangan bocah itu dan mendesaknya ke tempat tidur.

"Khu… khu… khu… Aneh, ya! Bukannya kau itu iblis miliknya dan dia adalah jiwa milikmu? Akuilah Sebastian, sebenarnya anak itu tidaklah penting buatmu. Buktinya kau tak bisa menyadari keberadaannya. Ada banyak jiwa lain yang lebih lezat dan berharga daripada bocah membosankan itu. Kalau kau mau aku bisa berikan sebanyak apapun. Jika kau mau denganku." Ciel menyeringai, menampakkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang berkilau. Perlahan, dari dasar rambut Ciel muncul warna merah yang menyebar dan akhirnya tumbuh semakin memanjang. Begitu juga tubuhnya membesar. Membuat piyamanya yang kekecilan robek sana-sini.

"Cih! Grell! Sudah kuduga! Bagaimana mungkin baumu yang menjijikkan itu sama sekali tidak kurasakan?" Sebastian mengencangkan pegangan tangannya. "Kutanya sekali lagi. Dimana Tuan Muda?"

"Temukan dia sendiri Sebastian. Bukankah itu estetika iblis yang kalian banggakan?" tiba-tiba saja, entah darimana gergaji mesin Grell sudah ada ditangannya, mencoba menebaskannya pada Sebastian. Mau tak mau Sebastian melepas tangan Grell untuk menghindari tebasan itu.

RRRRRRRRR!

"Gya ha ha ha!" Grell bangkit dan berdiri di jendela dengan tawa maniak dan suara mesinnya yang berisik. Lalu dia memandang tajam pada Sebastian. "Kenapa kau tidak denganku saja, Sebas? Aku bisa memberikan yang lebih baik daripada yang telah diberikan oleh anak itu. Kau sampai merendahkan dirimu dengan memanggilnya Tuan Muda bahkan disaat dia tak ada! Itu konyol Sebastian! Kita ini makhluk yang lebih superior dari mereka bukan?"

Sebastian memicing. "Apa? Apa artinya bocah itu untukmu?"

"Dia adalah santapan makan malamku, Grell." Jawab Sebastian tenang. "Dia salah satu yang istimewa."

"Hoo… begitu? Anak yang malang. Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong aku memang menculik bocah itu sih, dan aku meminta sedikit rambutnya untuk membuat ramuan. Ternyata itu berhasil. Kau benar-benar tertipu ya Sebas… Tapi aku tak akan memberitahumu dimana dia berada. Kau harus mencarinya sendiri. Bye bye Sebas-chan… Suatu saat kau yang akan mengejar-ngejarku. MUUUUUAAAACH!"

Grell meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Grell menghilang ke langit, dan Sebastian hilang di alam pikirannya sendiri. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba merasakan keberadaan Ciel, dia tak dapat. Apa Ciel sudah mati? Ah, tidak! Grell tidak mengatakannya. Lalu dimana dia?

'_Dia hanya santapan makan malamku,'_ benarkah? Apa kehilangan satu santap makan malam saja dia akan merasakan kosong yang sedalam ini. Selama hidup dengan identitasnya sebagai manusia, baru kali ini Sebastian merasa kebingungan. Apa yang membuatnya bingung? Karena Ciel tak ada bersamanyakah? Sebastian berjalan menuju jendela dan mendongak menatap langit yang berwarna biru kelam. Dalam hati mempertanyakan dua hal. Apa arti Ciel baginya dan rasa apa ini yang membuatnya sangat tak nyaman sekaligus… indah?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN :**

Thanks a lot buat review-na!

Reiyu chan : Terima kasih!

Megumi 'Madea' Takarai : Arigatou!

Kuronekoru : Thank You! Jawabannya... lanjutin bacanya, ya!

Intinya... terima kasih, arigatou, and thank you buat semuanya!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Bola mata biru itu melebar perlahan dan setelah membiasakan diri cukup lama, mata bulat itu membuka sempurna.

"Sebastian?" panggil pemilik bola mata itu lemah. Ciel. Dengan sedikit waswas, diamatinya keadaan sekitarnya yang hanya terdiri dari kabut. Dia tak bisa melihat apapun. Dengan bingung, dia meraba-raba kabut yang dingin, bergumpal, tapi tak ada bentuk agar bisa disentuh. Dia memutar pandangannya ke kiri, kanan, atas, bawah, dengan panik. Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya gumpalan putih itu saja. Di gapai-gapainya udara, mungkin ada tembok yang dapat diraba atau pintu yang bisa dibuka.

"Sebastian! Apa yang terjadi di sini? Dimana aku? Sebastian! Kau ada dimana?" teriaknya panik sampai tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Apa dia diculik lagi? Seperti saat kejadian Vener? Tapi kenapa Sebastian tidak datang menolongnya? Dan tempat apa ini?

Sementara Ciel berjuang menggapai atau memukuli apapun, Grell menyeringai melihat usaha sang bocah yang sia-sia. "Kau tak mungkin bisa pergi dari sini dengan mudah. Dan Sebastian, iblismu yang setia itu tak akan pernah bisa menjemputmu disini."

**XXX**

Sebastian duduk sambil berpangku tangan di kursi kerja Ciel. Tak lama dia mengusap kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Tampangnya kusut dan frustasi. Di ruangan ini, semua adalah tentang tuan mudanya. Semua benda disini adalah benda yang pernah disentuh olehnya. Semuanya berbau tuan muda. Tapi semua bau lembut ini bukanlah yang dia inginkan. Dia ingin sumber dari segala bau harum ini ada disini. Bersamanya. Mungkin bekerja, mungkin tertidur, mungkin marah-marah, atau hanya sekedar ngobrol. Apa saja. Asal dia ada disini. Sebastian tersenyum ironis, _'Kurasa aku sakit.'_

Apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Sebastian pada anak itu? Ciel. Dia iblis dan Ciel hanya seorang anak kecil yang… yeah, Grell benar. Tak penting bagi Sebastian. Setidaknya hingga hari ini. Selama ini dia selalu berdiri di samping Ciel, mematuhi semua perintah bocah angkuh itu, memenuhi kewajiban dan estetikanya sebagai seorang iblis yang diikat kontrak untuk mendapatkan jiwa anak itu. Hanya itu. Rasanya arti kebersamaan mereka tak pernah lebih dari itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang…

Sebastian memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang ada dipikirannya. Dia, iblis, berpikir? Dan yang paling parah, yang dipikirkannya adalah manusia. Ciel.

"Sebastian… tolong aku!" suara lirih yang lebih mirip desau angin itu terngiang di telinganya. Cielkah itu? Yang memanggilnya? Atau hanya suara-suara yang bermain di kepalanya?

'_Kalau aku sampai berkhayal mendengar suaranya, bukankah itu artinya penyakitku parah?'_

Kau merindukannya. Ya, kau rindu dia Sebastian. Apa kau mau diam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa? Apa kau tak mau melihatnya lagi? Dia tak akan kembali kalau kau hanya duduk diam saja disitu!

Sebastian terhenyak. Dia memutar pandangan untuk mencari sumber suara itu ke segala arah. Apa itu? Suara apa itu? Sebastian tercenung. Di sentuhnya dada, tempat jantung manusia berdenyut, sakit. Apa suara itu berasal dari sana? Hati manusianya?

Sebastian bangkit dan bergegas menuju jendela. Hal yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana membuat anak itu duduk kembali di balik meja kerjanya. Memuji, mengeluh, mengkritik semua hal yang dilakukan Sebastian. Dia ingin cahaya biru dari mata anak itu selalu bersinar dihadapannya. Dan agar dia bisa berada di samping sosok indah itu lagi.

Dia berpikir keras. Dimanakah tempat yang masuk akal bagi keberadaan Ciel? Di negara manapun tuannya berada, seharusnya Sebastian dapat mengetahuinya. Iblis menguasai dunia bawah tanah dan juga dunia manusia. Dimanapun Ciel berada saat ini, dia pasti ada di tempat yang tak dapat Sebastian sentuh. Tak bisa dirasakan. Tak bisa dimasuki.

Kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Ke langit. Tempat para dewa. Tempat Grell Sutcliffe. Tempat dimana dia, iblis, tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk.

Sebastian tersenyum. _Akhirnya, dapat!_

Dan Sebastian pun menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN :**

**reiyu chan** : Sebastian : "Iya, iya, sabar." Arigatou udah review, ya!

**sasutennaru** : Baca di chap ini, ya! Thanks dah review. Review lagi, ya! (Maunya!)

**RedishDragonioid** : Terima kasih buat review-na. Lanjut bacanya, ya!

Arigatou, Thanks, and Terima kasih untuk semuanya!

ENJOY THIS CHAP!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Sebastian menjilat luka bakar ditangannya. Seluruh badannya sakit karena luka yang sama. Belum lagi udara tipis yang sungguh menyesakkan ini. Dunia langit memang punya atmosfir yang sulit ditempuh oleh iblis, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dewa tak akan mudah menembus dunia bawah tanah. Datang kesini sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Dan lagi-lagi Sebastian tersenyum ironis. Dia, seorang iblis, rela mengorbankan diri hanya demi seorang anak nakal? Ini memang termasuk estetika iblis, tapi bodoh juga ada batasnya. Buat apa memenuhi estetika kalau harus mati konyol sebelum dia mendapatkan jiwa yang dia inginkan? Sebastian jadi bertanya-tanya. Apa iya yang dilakukannya ini adalah hal bodoh?

"Iblis! Untuk apa kau datang ke dunia atas?" tanya penjaga langit yang belum apa-apa sudah mengepung dirinya. Matanya bergerak menghitung. Lima penjaga dan dalam beberapa detik saja pasti akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Saya hanya mau menjemput majikan saya yang dibawa kesini oleh Grell, dewa kematian," jawab Sebastian tenang. Sebisa mungkin dia tak ingin bertarung karena berdiri disini saja sudah membuatnya tercekik. Dia hanya perlu menemukan Ciel secepat mungkin sebelum dia sendiri yang akan musnah.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang bahwa kami, bangsa dewa, adalah penculik? Kau pikir dirimu siapa, hah?" Sebastian bisa melihat bahwa anggota calon penyerangnya bertambah.

"Grell! Dimana kau! Keluar! Kembalikan Tuan Muda!" teriak Sebastian tanpa mempedulikan penjaga-penjaga sangar itu.

"Dasar! Kurang ajar! Ayo kita habisi iblis ini!"

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" semua orang mendongak. Melihat seseorang yang tertimpa cahaya menyilaukan diatas gedung. Wiliam. Matanya menyipit saat melihat Sebastian yang babak belur.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Iblis?" tanyanya dengan nada yang nyata-nyata tidak suka.

"Tanyakan saja pada rekan kerjamu yang abnormal itu. Dia menculik Tuan Muda dan membawanya kesini," Wiliam turun, berhadapan dengan Sebastian dan memberi kode pada penjaga langit untuk mundur sebentar.

"Apa maksudmu? Grell membuat ulah lagi? Dengan menculik majikanmu? Tidak mungkin. Buat apa dia melakukan itu, Iblis?"

"Kita katakan saja kalau dia tak bisa mendapatkan pria tampan di langit maka dia mencari seorang iblis yang tampan. Dia sudah dua kali melakukan hal bodoh, Wiliam. Kenapa masih diberi pekerjaan untuk jadi Dewa Kematian? Yang dia lakukan hanya memanfaatkan jabatan untuk kepentingan pribadi."

"Apa buktinya?" tanya William curiga.

Sebastian mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari sakunya. Botol ramuan milik Grell yang terjatuh di ranjang Ciel. "Dia menyamar menjadi majikanku untuk melakukan hal yang tak pantas."

"Cih! Kau pikir aku akan percaya pada omonganmu? Kau itu iblis! Yang kau lakukan adalah menyesatkan manusia dan kau berpikir bisa menyesatkan seorang dewa?" Wiliam tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk ada disini. Aku harus segera menolong majikanku. Jika kau menghalangi, terpaksa aku akan bertarung denganmu. Tapi satu hal saja, selama kita bertemu dan menjalankan urusan masing-masing, pernahkah aku berbohong?"

Wiliam menautkan kedua alisnya. Omongan iblis ini ada benarnya juga. Lagipula adalah suatu kebodohan jika iblis datang sendirian kesini. Dengan penampilan hancur seperti itu pula.

"Jadi bagaimana, Wiliam? Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Atau kau mau dengan sukarela memberitahuku dimana Grell?"

"Cih! Baiklah! Kau kuizinkan masuk kesini. Carilah Grell sesukamu. Tapi jika kau membuat ulah sedikit saja, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu saat itu juga, Iblis!"

Sebastian mengangguk dengan wajah berterima kasih, lalu menghilang. Apa yang dilihatnya terakhir membuat Wiliam bertanya-tanya. Kenapa iblis itu terlihat lebih… manusiawi?

"Hei! Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan dia berkeliaran?" tanya penjaga langit pada Wiliam. Wiliam membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Tenang saja. Akan kuawasi dia. Lagipula hari ini aku sedang _off_."

Sebastian berkejaran dengan waktu. Bukan lantaran napasnya yang terasa makin sesak, tapi karena dia sungguh ingin tahu apa Ciel baik-baik saja. Tapi dia bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Sebastian tersenyum. _'Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar lagi, Tuan Muda!'_

Rumah yang bercat _lovely_ sekali. Pink. Di tempat ini suara Ciel yang memanggil terdengar lebih jelas. Lagipula, bau busuk makhluk menjijikkan itu juga sangat terasa. Tanpa permisi, Sebastian melompat ke jendela berbentuk _love_ yang terbuka di lantai 2. _Bingo!_ Grell sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan yang kosong itu. Dia mendongak keatas.

"Khu khu khu, kau kesini juga Sebas~~chan!" Grell berbalik dan mengerling genit.

"Dimana Tuan Muda? Aku bisa merasakan dia ada disini!" teriak Sebastian _to the point_. Grell melipat kedua tangannya di dada, lalu tangan kanannya bergerak menunjuk ke atas. Sebastian mengikuti arah telunjuk Grell.

Disana, di dalam sebuah cermin yang penuh kabut putih, hal yang paling berharga untuknya sedang bergerak-gerak gelisah dan kebingungan. Sepertinya dia tak bisa melihat apapun. Walau begitu Sebastian tersenyum lega. _'Saya disini Tuan Muda. Jangan takut.'_

"Kelihatannya kau tak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah ya, Grell!"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula kalau kuperhatikan anak ini adalah penghalang paling besar untuk hubungan kita. Apa sebaiknya dia kubunuh saja seperti bibinya yang bodoh itu?" Sebastian menggeram demi mendengar jawaban dari Grell. Gigi taringnya muncul seolah tumbuh hanya dalam beberapa detik dan aura iblisnya keluar. Grell malah tersenyum dan menjilat bibirnya. Betapa dia tidak salah pilih untuk menjadikan iblis itu sebagai calon pasangannya.

Namun Sebastian tak dapat bertahan lama. Dia ambruk tapi masih bisa menahan tubuhnya dengan lutut. Grell menyeringai. Dengan segala aura iblis dan luka di tubuhnya, Sebastian terlihat sangat seksi.

"Akuilah Sebastian. Akui bahwa anak ini lebih dari sekedar makan malammu. Tak mungkin kau mengorbankan diri sampai begini jika dia tak punya arti apa-apa."

"Heh! Baiklah, buatku, Tuan Muda adalah hal yang paling penting untukku." Grell tersenyum licik.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Jadi kau lebih memilih dia daripadaku? Hh… bagaimana kalau begini saja. Kubunuh anak ini!" Grell menjentikkan jarinya dan cermin diatasnya tiba-tiba berputar lalu pecah. Pecahan kaca itu nampak seperti buih karena tak melukai Grell sama sekali. Grell mulai menyalakan gergaji mesinnya. Sebastian bertanya-tanya hal apa yang mungkin akan terjadi. Tapi begitu sebuah tangan mungil muncul dari balik kaca pecah itu, Sebastian menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika dia tak langsung bergerak. Mata Grell berkilat makin merah dan dengan gila dia berteriak.

"Ayooooo! Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ciel tersayang! Yeah!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"KYAAAA!" Ciel yang seluruh tubuhnya sudah keluar nampak terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja dia berada diatas tanpa ada pijakan. Apalagi dia terjun bebas dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. Sebastian dan Grell meloncat bersamaan, mencoba menggapai Ciel pertama kali.

Sebastian meraih tubuh Ciel ke dalam pelukannya, bersamaan dengan Grell yang meloncat satu kepala lebih tinggi diatas mereka. Sambil tertawa histeris, Grell mengayunkan gergaji mesinnya pada Sebastian.

PYASH! Darah Sebastian menghambur kemana-mana saat gergaji Grell mengenai tangannya. Mereka mendarat di lantai bersamaan.

"Se… bas… tian?" lirih Ciel antara sadar dan tidak.

"_Yes, My Lord_. Anda aman sekarang."

"Cih! Belum selesai Sebas! Kau berselingkuh di depan mataku, ha?" Grell berlari menyongsong Sebastian yang mulai merasa sulit untuk bergerak. Apalagi dengan Ciel yang masih ada dalam gendongannya. Sebastian melompat beberapa detik sebelum gergaji Grell mengenai mereka dan diinjaknya kepala Grell yang tersungkur karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Sebelum Grell bisa bangkit, Sebastian menendang gergaji di tangan Grell agar menjauh dari pemiliknya dan ganti menginjak wajah Grell.

"Se… Sebas… apa itu caramu memperlakukan wanita?" tanya Grell manja.

"Huh! Itu kalau kau memang wanita. Tapi kau juga bukan laki-laki. Rasanya keberadaan yang tidak eksis begitu harus dimusnahkan saja dari dunia manapun," Sebastian menyeringai licik dan mulai menendang dan menginjak Grell. "Itu balasannya jika kau melakukan hal yang tidak baik. Kau akan dibalas oleh iblis dari neraka!"

"Sudah cukup! Selanjutnya, biar aku yang mengurusnya!" kata Wiliam yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Grell! Sudah berapa kali bos memperingatkanmu tapi kau tak dengar juga. Kurasa dia tak akan mengampunimu kali ini!" Wiliam menendang Grell yang sudah pingsan. "Cih! Aku malas mengatakan ini. Tapi aku meminta maaf yang sebenar-benarnya mewakili Grell pada kalian."

Sebastian memandang Ciel yang tertidur di pelukannya. Wajah khawatirnya berganti dengan senyum lega saat dia yakin bahwa anak itu baik-baik saja. Bahkan dia terlelap dengan damainya. Ah, wajah itu… Sebastian menunduk pada Wiliam.

"Terima kasih. Dan aku permisi dulu."

Sebastian berdiri di samping tempat tidur Ciel dan melihat tuan mudanya terlelap. Dia tersenyum. Kuku telunjuk kanannya yang panjang dan berwarna hitam, mengusap pipi Ciel yang selembut pualam. Pasti dia lelah.

'_Selamat tidur, My Lord.' _


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

Makasih buat teman-teman yang review fic ini ya! (kayaknya nekochan ngomongnya begitu melulu, ya!)

Ada...

**reiyu chan** : Ini last chap-nya. Enjoy ya!

**chibi-Rhoyukina** : Yosh! Enjoy the last chap!

ARIGATOU! Sayonara!

Sampai ketemu di fic nekochan selanjutnya!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

Ciel membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan pusing. Tapi saat dilihat sekelilingnya dan yakin bahwa dia tak lagi berada di kabut mengerikan itu, dia merasa sangat lega. Kini dia telah kembali ke kamarnya yang nyaman. Apa semuanya itu hanya mimpi belaka? Tapi… sosok hitam yang dilihatnya sekilas kemarin…

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda!" sapa Sebastian yang berdiri untuk membuka jendela. "Apa tidur Anda menyenangkan?"

"Pagi. Mm…," gumam Ciel. Sebastian menaikkan alisnya.

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?"

"Tak apa-apa. Hanya saja… aku tak bisa mengingat apa saja yang kulakukan kemarin. Aku hanya ingat kalau kemarin aku terkurung dalam kabut yang aneh," jawab Ciel. "Dan kurasa aku melihatmu terluka."

"Anda tak usah khawatir, Tuan Muda." mata Ciel menyipit lantaran dia tak menemukan senyum pura-pura Sebastian yang biasa. Senyum sebagai kewajibannya menjadi seorang butler. Yang ini terasa tulus.

"Jadi kau benar-benar terluka? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Hanya hal yang tidak penting, Tuan Muda."

"Jawab aku Sebastian! Ini perintah!" Sebastian terhenyak lalu tersenyum lembut. Ini baru terasa benar.

"Grell, Tuan Muda. Kemarin dia menculik Anda. Saya rasa untuk seterusnya kita harus berhati-hati padanya."

"Terus lukamu?" Ciel bangkit dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Walau khawatir, dia tetap menampakkan wajah dinginnya yang biasa. Lebih tepatnya sih, dia tak mau terlihat mengkhawatirkan Sebastian.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Apa jadinya jika butler keluarga Phantomhive menyerah karena luka seperti itu? Tapi saya rasa saya harus berpikir ulang jika harus pergi ke dunia atas lagi. Khu khu," dengan terampil Sebastian menuang teh ke cangkirnya lalu memberikannya pada Ciel. "Hanya Anda saja, saya rasa yang bisa membuat saya datang kesana."

"Cih! Tentu saja. Sesuai dengan perjanjian kontrak kita, kan? Toh bagimu aku pasti tak lebih dari sekedar jiwa lain yang biasa kau makan," sungut Ciel. Dia menyadari bahwa hidupnya ada ditangan butlernya ini. Dan dia pun sepenuhnya sadar bahwa Sebastian adalah iblis. Jiwa yang tak punya cinta. Sebastian tak mungkin menyayanginya seperti halnya Ciel menyayangi iblis itu. Mungkin kedengarannya konyol, tapi hanya Sebastianlah yang dia punya. Satu-satunya yang tak akan berkhianat. Dan itu membuatnya mempercayainya lebih dari sekedar butler. Mungkin Ciel hanya mencoba menjadikan Sebastian sebagai pengganti ayahnya, tapi dia tahu bahwa apa yang dia rasakan itu nyata.

"Tidak, Tuan. Anda sangatlah penting bagi saya," jawab Sebastian. Ciel memandang butlernya. Mencoba mencari kebohongan yang mungkin nampak. Tapi butler itu hanya tersenyum. Jujur saja, Ciel merasa sedikit… senang.

"Iya, aku penting karena aku ini cemilanmu kan, Iblis!" Sebastian bergerak cepat sebelum Ciel menyadarinya. Kini wajah Sebastian hanya beberapa inch dari wajah Ciel yang nampak terkejut. Telunjuknya mengangkat dagu Ciel dengan lembut. Ciel menelan ludah. Menebak-nebak apa yang bisa dan akan dilakukan oleh butler iblis dihadapannya tersebut.

Sebastian menyeringai. _'Dengan tampang seperti itu, bukankah Tuan Muda terlihat sangat manis?'_

Semua pikiran buruk Ciel terpatahkan saat Sebastian mengecup kening, hidung, dan bibirnya dengan lembut. Pipi Ciel langsung memerah.

"Ka… kau…," ujar Ciel terbata-bata saking terkejutnya.

"Maafkan kekurangajaran saya, Tuan Muda. Tapi saya hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal kepada Anda. Iblis adalah simbol keegoisan. Saya tidak akan pernah rela mengorbankan diri saya untuk menembus dunia atas jika itu bukan Anda walaupun saya atau siapapun itu menjalin kontrak yang sama. Tidak akan pernah, Tuanku."

Ciel hanya bisa ternganga melihat ketegasan dan kesungguhan di mata Sebastian. Dia tak berbuat apa-apa saat wajah butler itu berpindah mendekat ke telinganya.

Sebastian menyesap keharuman yang menyebar dari setiap helai rambut Ciel. Seolah itu semua tak cukup, dia membenamkan hidungnya di rambut Ciel yang lembut. Bibirnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan cuping telinga Ciel dan pada akhirnya dia membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat seluruh wajah Ciel merah padam.

"_I love you, Ciel Phantomhive."_


End file.
